


Sick of feeling you

by FurEliseLady



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anne's the one who's fixing these two, Bill gets drunk, Bill is a nickname for Will, Bill's a practicer, Dancing, Dipper's shy, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Mabel's just trying to get Dipper to dance with Bill, Mabel's not, Multi, and nor is Bill, he's not the real Bill cipher, human! Bill, underaged drinking, witch! Dipper, witch! Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, everything was okay, they were just dancing.<br/>Dipper sees Bill tapping on his phone, then he hears piano. Bill had put on their song to dance with his sister.<br/>It was not okay. Nothing was okay. He didn't wether he felt sad, angry, jealous...<br/>He felt sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What fear makes us lose

The two ran through the woods, hands linked and smiles on their faces.

\- I can't believe it's finally beltane!- The brunette says as they stop. The house appearing in the limits of the woods.- You know what this means?!

\- Apple pie?!

\- Apple pie!- He says with a grin.- I can't believe mom allowed you to participate, Bill!

\- I can!- The blonde answers smiling back and passes a hand around the brunette's back.- C'mon, Pinetree!- Bill says starting to walk to the shack along with Dipper.

Dipper opens the door, he goes to the kitchen. Mabel was there making tea.

\- I got the apples!- He says smiling, she looks at him.

\- Right in time, Bro-Bro!- She says smiling back at him.

\- Where's mom?

\- On the roof, why do you question?!- she answers taking the apples.

\- Gotta present Bill to her!- He says walking out of the kitchen. He looks at Bill.- She's on the roof!

\- Let's go, then!- Bill says and they walk to the roof. Climbing the stairs and going to where Dipper's mom was.

\- Mom!- The boy calls her, Anne looks up to the boy and smiles.

\- Oh, hey sweetheart!- She says putting some hair behind her ear.

\- Hi, mom, I... Hm, I want to present you to Bill!- He says and drags Bill closer by the arm.- Mom; Bill, Bill; mom!

\- Whoa!- She says putting a hand on her hip and looking over Bill.- I was really expecting for a readhead!

\- What!? I don't only like redheads!- He says letting go of Bill's arm.

\- Well, you do have a taste for reds!- Bill says pursing his lips in consideration.

\- I had one crush, when I was twelve!- Dipper argues stunned.

\- It was more of an obsession, though!- Anne says smiling. Dipper crosses his arms.- But, Bill, Dipper only talked about you, he wouldn't shut up!- She says laughing.

\- I can make him shut up!- Bill says smiling slightly.

\- And how do you plan doing it!?- Dipper says lifting an eyebrow.

\- I put my dick on your mouth!- Bill says with a sly grin on his face.

\- _Oh my god!_ \- Dipper complains putting his hands over his face. Washed in shame and shyness.- I can't believe it!

\- Will you?- Anne asks still smiling.- It would be useful as hell!

\- _Mom!_ \- He moans feeling his face heat up.- I can't believe you two!- He says letting Bill hug him.- Don't hug me, I'm trying to be mad at you!

\- Nah, you're too hugable!- Bill says hugging him tighter.- What about I kissing you too!?!

\- Nope, still trying to be mad at you!- Dipper says trying to get Bill to release him.

\- Well,- Bill says with a sly grin on his face.- I guess I'll have to kiss you out of madness!- He says trying to kiss Dipper. The boy just keep going back on Bill's arms until he couldn't anymore. And Bill kisses him, Dipper kisses back.

\- Seriously, you two are too cute, I'll take a picture later!- Anne says looking at the teenagers.- Well, welcome to the family, Bill!

\- Uh, thanks...!- Bill says smiling and putting Dipper up again. The brunette felt slightly lightheaded due to everything.

*

At the end of the ritual Mabel got the apple pie from the kitchen and grape juice.

*

At the end of the ritual Mabel got the apple pie from the kitchen and grape juice (Since Mabel, Dipper and Bill couldn't drink wine).

\- Dipper, when are you going to dance?!- Mabel says taking a bite off her pie. Dipper choked in his juice.

\- Dipper's gonna die from juice choking!- Bill jokes patting Dipper's back.

\- I'm not dancing!- Dipper says with his breath uneven, cleaning his face.

\- _What_ , why not?!- Bill complains looking at Dipper.

\- Yeah, why not, Dipper?!- Anne says smiling.- You used to dance all the time when you were little.

\- I'm one big shit at dancing!- Dipper says separatedly.

\- You stopped when we were thirteen, I'm completely sure it's not just 'cause you're _"a big shit at dancing"!_ \- Mabel says rolling her eyes.

\- Nope, that's exactly why I stopped!- He says pointing at her.

\- What about that "Lamby Dance" thingy?- Stan asks waving his hands. Dipper felt his face groing hot.

\- Oh, yeah, we used to dress him in that special lamb outfit and he danced!- Max says, Finally entering the conversation. Ford only watched everything, not having anything to say.

\- I'd like to see you in it someday, Pinetree!- Bill says looking at Max then back at Dipper.

\- Keep it as a "wish on a star" thing, 'cause your wish is dead, just like the stars!- Dipper says calmly, Bill looked at him wide-eyed.

\- _Ouch!_ \- He says vaguely, one hand over his heart.- You're killing me, Dipper.

\- Pft, need me to kiss your _boo-boo?!_ \- He says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

\- Yes!

\- Kiss him, Dipper!- Anne mouthed, Dipper looks at her; eyebrows on his hairline.

Dipper looks at Bill, rapidly cupping the other's face and kissing him tenderly. Then breaking off.

\- Less hurt?!- Dipper says, feeling his face grow hotter.

\- I don't know, what is the best way to get you to kiss me again?- Bill asks with a giddy smile on his face.

\- Don't.- Dipper says turning Bill's face gently with his hand.

\- _Pinetreeeeee!_ \- Bill calls, Dipper turns to him.- Dance with me!?!

\- No.

\- Why not?

\- 'Cause I'm probably gonna step on your feet or do some really shame-like thing.

\- Dipper, you already did it all in the day we met.- He says with a serious robe.

\- Thanks for reminding, now, just let me go inside the house and die from embarrassment!- He says pointing at the house beneath him.- If you want to dance, dance with Mabel, she knows how to dance!

\- And you're okay with it?!- Bill says holding an eyebrow up.

\- Yes!- He says lowly, Bill gets up and offers a hand to Mabel.

\- Wanna dance?!- He says, Mabel looks at Dipper, then at Bill, she got the plan. She smiles and accepts Bill's hand.

\- Like heaven!- She says, well, Bill WAS a good dancer!

Dipper just watched them entering te house, disappearing from view and then appearing again in the back yard. _Okay,_ everything was okay, they were just dancing.  
Dipper sees Bill tapping on his phone, then he hears piano. Bill had put on their song to dance with his sister.

It was not okay. Nothing was okay. He didn't wether he felt sad, angry, jealous...

Ford pokes Stan's arm, he looks at Ford.

\- I know that I don't know anything about relationship, but I'm fairly sure this isn't okay!- He whispers to Stan, Stan laughs slightly.

\- It's not!- He answers, Dipper looks at them, then back at Bill and Mabel.

He felt sick.

 


	2. Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!  
> Good news, I have internet on My phone again and I have the fic ready!  
> (After this chapter I have one more and an extra, wich I still haven't written)  
> That's all I have to say!  
> Good reading!

Anne sat by Dipper's side.

\- Why don't you call Mabel and Bill and go ask for candies?!- She suggested smiling.- It's Halloween, Dipper, cheer!

\- I don't feel like it...- He says looking at her as she talked, then back at Bill and Mabel.

\- Why are you so down?- She says turning his head to her.- They are just dancing, aren't you happy to see he's having fun?!

\- They are not just dancing, Bill put on our song to play.- He says looking down despite Anne's hand on his face.- Today was supposed to be happy, It's Halloween, Bill would be here with me!- He looks at her.- But I'm not happy, Bill's very visibly not happy; 'cause when he's happy he wears that stupidly atractive grin of his, and though, Mabel's having fun, she's not happy at all; because she wanted to be dancing with Pacifica and not Bill!- He says feeling a tear run down his face as he exploded.- I was okay with it until Bill put on our song, and jt fucking hurts that he did it!

\- Life hurts, deal with it!- Stan says pointing at nowhere. Dipper looks at him.

\- Why are you listening to our conversation?!

\- It's not a very big area the one we're in, y'know?!

When Anne had the chance to look at Dipper he was getting into the house.

Then dark. All the candles went out and she could barely see.

Then she hears a snap of fingers in the middle of the low music, and one of the candles lit up.

Soon Max and Ford were lighting up the candles.

She gets up and enters the house, searching for Dipper.

*

\- This isn't right!- She says looking at Bill in the dark as the candles went out.

\- I know.- He says as they stopped.- It wasn't supposed to end up like this, He was supposed to come here and stab me in the face or kiss me or something!

\- Wow, you're as much of a daydream as Dipper is!

\- My talent is with the dreams, a little bit more than I expected...!- He says and she laughs slightly, he sighs.- I can't believe that of all the things that could've happened, this happened!

\- I can't get why did he get so hurt, he was okay with it... then he wasn't anymore.- She says thinking.

\- Oh... oh, no!- Bill says facepalming himself.

\- What did you do now?!

\- Remember the music we were dancing at?!

\- yeah...

\- It was our song...

\- Your s... Oh my fucking god, you are so stupid!

\- I'm so, so, so stupid!- He says picking at his nails.- It was supposed to get him jealous, and posessive...

\- You big jerk!- She says hitting him.- You made me hurt my brother, you stupid shitspot!

\- Keep hitting me, I deserve!- He says with his eyes closed, he had screwed up a lot.

*

He wanted to be angry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to break everything in front of him. And, yet, all he could do when he got to his room was fall down and cry.

He didn't have any idea of how much time he spent crying, but he didn't look back when Anne entered.

She kneeled in front of him, taking his hands away from his face. She wiped the tears away from his face.

\- Sh... I'm here!- She says hugging him, stroking his hair. Dipper hugs her back.

\- It hurts, mom...- He says, more tears falling from his eyes.

\- Some times it does, but he loves you...- She says hugging him tighter.- Some times, this kinds of things happen, but you have to do something about it...

\- We're just gonna fight again, I don't want to fight him every day, over and over again...- He says sobbing slightly.

\- Maybe all you need is a little convergense!- She says looking at his face.- My grandma always said that relationship problems were lack of sex!- She says smiling slightly.

\- Mom!- He says blushing.

\- I don't think this is your problem, though!- She says taking his hair out of his face.- Or maybe it is!

\- Mom, stop it!

\- What?! It might be!- She says smiling at him and kissing his forehead.- But don't pull yourself too much with this, everything will be okay.

\- I hope so...

\- Now, weren't there that Halloween party?!- She says wiping his face again.- Go there with Bill and Mabel, and have fun!

\- Mom...

\- It's an order!

He just wished he could forget Bill, just for a few hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne Pines is like my mother, but nicer!


	3. This Is not an Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'S'up!  
> The music they are dancing to is Ignorance by Paramore (if you're going to listen to it while reading, I recommend you to put it on now!)  
> The other one is This Is Not An Apology, by Bea Miller!  
> Good reading!

Mabel stopped hitting, extremely lazyly, Bill's forehead when Dipper came out of the house.

\- Dipper!

\- It's eight and a half, we gotta go to Pacifica's party!- He says cheering up a bit. He was going to see Pacifica after all; if he didn't manage to cheer on himself, she'd help him do it.

\- Dipper, Dipper, I'm so sorry!- Bill says choking up a bit as he walked to Dipper.

\- Don't tell me about it; I don't want to be mad at you.- He says looking at Bill and sighing.- Tomorrow; you can trust me, I'll hit, scream, and I might even kill you. But not today.- He says and laughs.- Now we gotta dress up.

\- Okay.- Bill nods sighs. Mabel's face lights up at the mention of Pacifica.

\- Let's go!

*

\- I was starting to get worried!- Pacifica says cheerfully. She looked at their costumes, Mabel was dressed as a fairy (but without the fangs and biting part), Bill was dressed as a demon; with big rounded horns and psychedelic make up, and Dipper was dressed as... she didn't have any idea what he was dressed as.- What is your costume, Dipper?

\- Wait a second!- He says closing the hood he was wearing and putting his hair over his face.- I'm a tribe of gnomes!

\- But that's not how a gnome looks like.

\- That's 'cause they never asked you in marriage.- Mabel says, pointing at nowhere.- Gnomes are cray cray!

\- Okay!- She says smiling at Mabel.- I hope you like unicorns, Mabel! 'cause one's going to kiss you straight in the face!

\- Where?! I can't see 'em!- Pacifica kisses Mabel.

\- I'm the unicorn!- She says looking at the brunette. Bill looks at him, touching Dipper's elbow.

\- Can you dance with me?- He asks in a low tone, high enough so that only Dipper could hear him.- You said you would be mad at me tomorrow.

\- I did.- He answers nodding.- But I'm not dancing.

\- Do you love me?

\- Why do you question?

\- "I'd even dance for the person I love if I did".

\- Bill...- That's why Bill insisted. He had thought that joke was serious.- I was talking about a hipothetical situation.

\- Answer.

\- Bill, of course I love you, I just...

\- Prove, then!- He says serious, Dipper's expression hardened. He grabs Bill's arm and drags him to the middle of the dance floor.

\- Be ready!- He said as another music started.

They started moving slowly, and as the singer's voice started they started dancing. Their feet moving fast with the rock beat. The let and grab of their hands almost simultaneous.

When Dipper realized his eyes were closed and he was on auto-pilot.

He felt Bill's hands eventually on his hips, and felt like he was spinning around.

Dipper had to open his eyes when the music stopped. Suddenly jerking in Bill's hands and slipping in Bill's arms, almost falling in the ground.

\- This is not an apology!- Dipper says serious, Bill's smile turns into a frown.

\- Seriously, or are you talking about the song?!- He asks and Dipper realized what song was playing.

\- I... ah, stop it!- He says turning around and leaving.

\- Dipper!

*

Hiding from Bill was difficult.

How the fuck could he've seen him from this far in the crowd.

The bathrooms? No, It was too obvious.

Outside? Mabel was there.

Home? Not yet.

\- Dipper, why are you running away?!- Bill found him again. He turns to Bill slowly.- What are you scared of?

\- I already danced, want me to answer what?!

\- Are you done, drama queen?- He asks with a hand on his hips.

\- You ain't got no simpathy!- He says looking at Bill in the eyes.- Or empathy.

\- I... don't get your point.

\- It was nice to have you back. I guess-... we are not the same, I wish you could accept that.- He says looking down and scratching his arm.- It was cool having Bill Cipher, rather than that someone that you were while kissing, I guess I best be on my way out.

\- I was always the same person, I never changed!- He says to Dipper, it was just a phase, every couple had it, right?!- At least I tried to make it last.

\- At least I tried to respect you!- Dipper says looking in Bill's eyes.

He turns away and head home.

*

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

He picked up the phone, waiting to hear Bill's voice.

\- Bill, what do y...

\- Dipper, it's Mabel.- Oh, oh no.

\- Mabel?

\- Dipper, I need help.

\- Mabel, where is Bill?!

\- Getting there!- She says breathless.- He started drinking and is really bad, he got a gun out of I don't know where and says he's gonna kill himself 'cause you don't love him.- She says trying to breath, Dipper climbs out of the bed.

\- What in the hell...

\- Yeah, I'm holding him alive now, but you need to come here, now!

\- I'm going there!- He says turning off the call and putting his shoes on. Then breaking into a race to Pacifica's house.

When he got there he could barely breath, he called Mabel, not stopping once.

\- Mabel, where are you?!

\- On the bar. Be fast!

\- I'm getting there, I can see you.- He says turning off the call.- Where is him?- He asks and Mabel points at the balcony.- Of course he's on the balcony, it's Bill, he loves one big fiasco!

\- It's your boyfriend!

\- Forget it...- He says walking closer to the balcony.- Bill, get out of there!- He says loudly, Bill looks at him.

\- Dipper! You came!

\- Yeah, and you are getting out of there right now.

\- Do you love me?!- He asks holding the gun more firmly.

\- I'm not going to answer until you get down.

\- But, Pinetree, why did you run?

\- I don't discuss with drunk people, Bill.- He says calmly, looking at Bill's eyes. Bill started putting down the gun.

\- Do you love me?!- He was aiming to Dipper's head.- Answer!- He screams.

"Okay, it's okay. You fought Gnomes, cursed monsters, demons, zombies, fairies and even a dragon. This is Bill, and you love him."

\- Get down, now!- He says serious, his eyes locked into Bill's.- Bill, you are afraid of heights.

\- I am no...

\- You are color blind on your left eye.

\- Everyone knows it...

\- They don't know that you make that uncoordinated blink before lying. Or who's you father. And you don't know that I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you.

\- Is care the same as love?

\- I can't love a dead person.

\- But I am...

\- _Are you?!_ \- He asks, he could hear Bill mumbling to himself.- Do I love you?! Are you alive?

\- _I'm alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUst one little lattle note on Bill's Father!  
> Bill is half human. Half demon.  
> HIs father is the actual Bill Cipher.  
> HIs mother named him William cuz she believed the angel would protect him and whatevah.  
> She didn't realized one of the nicknames for William was Bill as she had always called him Will, so school ruined her hopes of him not being like his so said father!


	4. I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is the last chapter, yep, it's short!  
> Yes, this story is short. I intended for it to have three chapters, but, why not a fourth?!  
> Enjoy!

\- Abe, Ape, Mabel without an M, Cain's bitch, That weird bible guy...

\- Shut up!

\- Pinetree, Pine nut, Pine needle, Pines with a pine on the head and on the pants...

\- Fuck off-...

\- ...Pinetree sapling, Dipper, Dipping sauce, Dip, Dipdip, Dipdop, ChipDip, Dickper, Bambi, Dippy, Dippy Fresh, Flip a Dip...

\- Bill, stop being flipping annoying!- Wendy says throwing a plant on the blonde's face.

\- Mabel, where did you put the gun?!- Dipper says getting up and dropping Bill to the floor.

\- You didn't destroy it?!

\- How do you even destroy a gun?- Mabel asks, looking at Bill.

\- You just... destroy it...!- Bill answers, waving his shoulders.

\- Where'd you even get it from?!- Robbie asks looking up from his cellphone.

\- Dunno!- He says lulling his head to the side.

\- He doesn't know where he's got a gun from!- Dipper repeats stubbornly.

\- Don't mind that... at all!- Bill answers, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy look at him. If they were lucky the others hadn't noticed.

\- Okay, I think it's time to go...- Dipper says looking at him in the eyes.

\- It's, like, seven o'clock!- Tambry says looking up from her phone at them.- And it's Saturday.

\- If I go out of home my mom freaks out, I've been out for about eight hours.- Bill says getting up and brushing dirt out of his jeans.

\- Your mom's creepy, bro!- Robbie says laughing slightly and looking at Tambry.

\- Ha! You wish!- He says calmly, looking down and helping Dipper up.- I just... better go.

\- You call it, weirdo.- Robbie says looking back at his cellphone. Dipper and Bill start walking down to the exit of the cemetery, going down the road.

\- Okay, so, what about your father?

\- He gave me the gun, it was a birthday present, I was turning five!

\- Cute and terrifying.

\- Why terrifying?

\- To a five year old you give a Barbie doll, not a gun.

\- At least he gave me something...

\- That's why cute.- Dipper says smiling at him then sighing.- Where did you get the gun from?

\- I don't know, I just wanted it and it appeared, when I realized it was in my hand...

\- I gotta pen it later...

\- We should ask for your great uncle's help.- Bill says, Dipper looks up at him.- He could help, one day you, me and Mabel won't be enough to solve it.

\- ... I know, but I trust you.

\- You do?

\- I do.


End file.
